Our last shot
by suzy5
Summary: Martin and Ruthie, who will always be my favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since 25 year old Martin Brewer returned to Glen Oak, well not really years. He had been back for holidays and vacations; of course it was easier since Ruthie wasn't there.

He had made a total fool of himself when he had deluded himself into thinking that Sandy and him had a future because he now realized they didn't. Of course she helped it along when she and her boyfriend Daniel had made it official and gotten engaged.

Now he had finally graduated with his Masters and was ready to start his new life back in Glen Oak. Aaron was excited about moving in permanently with his dad and starting second grade. Sandy was excited about getting married and starting a new life with the man who loved her for her.

As they rounded the corner, Martin looked at Aaron through the rear view mirror. He had fallen fast asleep after staying up nearly all night with excitement. When they reached the Camden's house, Martin could see Lucy standing outside with Annie. They both ran to the car when he pulled up.

"Martin, I am so glad you decided to come back home" Annie said as she gave him a hug and went to open the door to look at Aaron.

Lucy smiled as well as she gave him a hug and looked him over. "You look great!" she said teasingly as Martin blushed and smiled slightly before replying "Thanks"

"So I hope you are hungry" Annie said as Aaron sleepily rubbed his eye and stretched before noticing Annie and Lucy and giving them each a huge smile.

"I'm hungry daddy" Aaron said as Martin grinned ruefully and replied "I bet you are buddy"

After dinner, Martin thanked Annie for her hospitality and said that they should be going to their house.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? It's so late and you can take the garage apartment"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a problem"

"It's no problem, the only person that stays there now is Ruthie and she hardly comes home"

Annie had said this without a thought until she heard Martin's sharp intake of breath. She looked at Lucy worriedly and Lucy shook her head, indicating her confusion.

Martin composed himself and shakily asked "How is Ruthie? No one has said anything about her all night"

"She is doing well. She has a job in NY and sees a lot of Mary and Matt. She's really happy"

"That's good" Martin said quietly as he ushered Aaron to get up as they made their way to the back door.

"Have a good night" Annie called out as he turned around and smiled.

He had spent most of the night trying not to think about Ruthie and then there it was, out in the open. The one girl he had cared about and broke her heart all in the same day when he told her Sandy was pregnant with his child.

He knew he shouldn't even dwell on something that could never happen, at least she was happy in New York and maybe because work was so great, she wasn't seeing anyone. He snorted softly to himself as he got into bed. Who was he kidding? This was Ruthie Camden and she would always be dating someone, someone better than him.

So where did that lead him? He thought bitterly. He wasn't exactly popular with the opposite sex and after Sandy had gotten pregnant, he had been terrified to think that his child's mother would not be with him. So instead of meeting other people, he had driven Sandy, Daniel and himself crazy with jealousy and threats and everything else in the book.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be dating. In his opinion it was all a lot of work, and the outcome was not always rewarding. After all his mom had died and left his dad alone. Mr. Camden heart was really weak and could fail any second, even Lucy and Kevin's marriage had problems. So what good was it falling in love and getting married?

With that thought in his mind he fell asleep.

_Ruthie_

Home, sweet home. She thought to herself as she got out of the cab and paid the fare. It had been so long since she had returned home all because she was afraid that he would be there, with Sandy and Aaron flaunting their happiness around.

Even after Lucy told her that Sandy did not love Martin, Ruthie still believed they would be together. When martin put his mind to something he could be very persuasive, however Lucy had called last week stating that Sandy was engaged and as the tears flowed down her cheeks she heard Lucy say that Martin had decided to take Aaron and move back to Glen Oak.

It had taken twenty extra minutes but when Ruthie had hung up the phone she realized that sandy was engaged to someone other than Martin and Martin was coming back home, alone.

So this would be her chance. Her chance to see if she had been crazy all those years. If there was nothing between her and Martin she would be able to return back to her job and Caleb, and if there was something there..well she wouldn't jinx it right now.

As Ruthie walked up the garage apartment, she failed to notice the sneakers thrown haphazardly at the door and the clothes strewn about. As she shrugged out of her jacket and took her shoes off she dove into the bed only to come in contact with something hard.

"Ouch" the voice said as Ruthie jumped back in surprise and said "Oops, sorry I thought..." but she stopped when she noticed a pair of hazel eyes looking at her in disbelief as they struggled to get up as well.

_Oh my gosh_ she thought as she looked at a shirtless Martin Brewer _milk does do a body good_.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Seventh Heaven, only Caleb.

"Can I help you?" Martin asked extremely annoyed as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that this person would just jump into a bed without even looking, no one was that careless other than... It couldn't be her, right? She was supposed to be in NY not Glen Oak.

"Hi" Ruthie said sheepishly as recognition dawned on Martin's face and he looked at her with panic in his hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Ruthie smiled and answered "Here as in Glen Oak or here as in the garage apartment?"

"Both"

"Well it was time for a visit and since I didn't want to wake the whole house up I decided to sneak in here. I didn't know you were going to be here. I mean I don't just jump into occupied beds"

"Well that's good to know" Martin dryly replied before stretching and sitting up as Ruthie looked him up and down and he blushed slightly as he grabbed his T-shirt and slipped it on.

"So I'll take the couch" Ruthie said after a few awkward minutes before Martin shook his head and said "Don't be ridiculous, I'll take the couch and you can take the bed"

"If you're sure?" Ruthie asked before slipping out of her jacket revealing a lacy camisole and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Martin nervously swallowed and cleared his throat before he looked away.

"Night" Martin said quietly as he walked over to the couch and tried to fall asleep. The last coherent thought he had was that Ruthie Camden had become even more beautiful after all these years.

The next morning Ruthie woke up to voices near the kitchen. She listened closely and realized that Aaron and Martin were having a discussion about breakfast and what they would have.

It seemed as though Aaron wanted to have breakfast with her parents and Martin was trying to persuade him to have breakfast at their new home down the street.

Aaron replied "I don't want to have breakfast by ourselves again. I thought we moved here to be with the Camden's. There are a lot of people here and I want to be with them"

"Okay, why don't I drop you there and then I'll go and get the house ready"

"I guess so" Aaron said half heartedly as Martin sighed once more and said "Now what's the problem?"

"Why won't you have breakfast with us?"

"Okay just keep your voice down, remember Ruthie is still sleeping"

"Do you think she will like me?" Aaron asked fretfully as Martin smiled at his son and said "I'm sure she will as long as you are polite"

"Okay" Aaron replied as they made their way out of the apartment. Ruthie let out the breath she was holding and stood up stretching and made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

After she had changed she slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and braided her hair. As she was applying make-up she heard the door open and a voice ask "Are you decent?"

"Kevin?" Ruthie said as she dropped the blush and gave him a hug.

"Hey, how are you? You look wonderful"

"Thanks" Ruthie replied as she slipped on her shoes and said "Does everyone know I'm home?"

"Pretty much, Aaron ran in with the good news"

"Wonderful" Ruthie replied rolling her eyes as Kevin laughed and replied "Don't worry we all know your honor was intact"

"Great"

"So Lucy told me this was it"

"It?" Ruthie asked in a confused tone as she wrinkled her nose.

"Deciding if Martin is really the one"

Ruthie groaned and asked "Does she tell you everything?"

"Not always, I guessed it anyway"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to go about this. I am not staying that long because I have deadlines due in two weeks and how do you find out if you're in love in less than two weeks?"

"Well if you two are in love, you will know" Kevin said softly before giving her a hug and saying that he would see her at the breakfast table.

By the time Ruthie walked into the kitchen the only person there was her mom drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Ruthie said softly as Annie walked over with tears in her eyes and said "You look wonderful honey. How are you?"

"Good, the paper's doing great and I love NY"

"I'm glad. How about Caleb? How is that going?"

"Okay so far. We are taking things slow, I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship right now"

"Honey, it's just you and I. Why don't we speak like the adults we are. You are in still in love with Martin and you are not sure if you want to move on or not, right?"

"Well not exactly. Seriously Mom, if I was truly honest with myself I don't really know Martin, so how can I be certain that I am in love with him. I am in love with the idea of him but I don't really know him, so I came home to try and figure it out. I can't keep pushing Caleb away from me"

"You're right, so what are you going to do?"

"I guess just spend some time with him, get to know him again in less than two weeks"

"Well here's your chance now" Annie said as she suddenly stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" Ruthie frantically asked as Martin walked in the kitchen, dressed in jeans and a shirt, his baseball cap on.

"Hey" he said as he grabbed an apple and sat down across from her.

"Hey, so word is you are moving back here"

"Yes, I figured it would be better for Aaron to be near family and since my dad died, I really don't have any family besides yours"

"Well my mom is ecstatic"

"So is Aaron. He's excited about having so many children around"

"That's good. What are you going to be doing when he is in school?"

"I'm opening a sports store"

"That's neat" Ruthie replied politely as Martin smiled slightly and then said "So why are you here? I mean really? Last I heard you were really happy in NY. What was so important that made you come home?"

"Honestly?"Ruthie asked as she bit her lower lip and Martin nodded "You did"


	3. Chapter 3

"Me?" Martin asked in disbelief as Ruthie blushed slightly and said "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that but there it is"

"There it is" Martin repeated blankly and then took a bite of his apple before saying "We don't even know each other, I mean."

"I know and it's crazy but I need to know in order to move on. I buried all my feelings for you and ran to Scotland, now I'm in NY and I avoid my family because I am afraid of running into you. I just want a chance, a real chance to see if we could be something more than what we are"

"What exactly are we Ruth? We don't even talk to each other"

"Well last time I checked the phone works both ways and you have been busy with Aaron and Sandy and I respected that but now you're back in Glen Oak, alone, well not really alone but you know what I mean.. so I just figured this was it"

"And what? We decide and then you leave?"

"Well we can cross that bridge when we need to. We might realize that we have nothing in common and decide that we are better off as friends" Ruthie admitted as Martin smiled before saying "If we do this, it needs to be right. I'm not competing with anyone else for your attention."

"That's fine. I have two weeks and then I'm returning to New York."

"You think that's enough?"

"For now it has to be"

"Okay, so would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

"Sure, right now?"

"Yes" Martin said as he stood up and offered his hand to Ruthie who took it, smiling her thanks.

Once they got to the grocery store, Martin took a shopping cart and went straight to the fruits throwing in apples, grapes, bananas, and peaches. As Ruthie followed him up and down the aisles, she noticed that he did everything in a methodical way and was quite serious about it.

"So you have been doing this for a while huh?"

"Since Aaron was born" Martin replied as he read the cereal box of frosted flakes before placing it in the cart.

"How did you talk Sandy into giving you full custody of Aaron?"

"I suggested she should get her life together with Daniel before adding Aaron into the mix, hopefully by the time that happens, Aaron will want to stay with me."

"Oh, what made you believe that the right answer was marrying Sandy?"

"Well it just made sense you know? Aaron is my son and I wanted to be there for him and why should he suffer because his parents made a mistake?"

"Did you stop to think about the mistake you would have made getting married without being in love?"

"Well I thought that we could fall in love with one another. I was willing to try"

"So what happened?"

"Sandy wasn't willing to try. She said she just didn't love me and probably never would"

"Ouch"

"Yes, it was quite bad for my ego at the time, but I suppose it was all for the best. She and Daniel are really happy and Aaron likes Daniel, so I suppose it worked out for everyone."

"Are you sure? I mean you sound bitter about the whole thing"

"Well that's just it, relationships are a pain. So why do people put themselves in that agony?"

"because when you find your soul mate it makes up for everything you went through."

"You don't actually believe in that do you?"

"Believe in what?"

"True love" Martin replied as he snickered and moved to the cashier register.

"Yes I do believe in True love"

"Well I feel sorry for the poor guy that gets roped into a relationship with you because true love does not exist Ruthie. I would have thought that you would have smartened up a little living in NY"

"Are you serious?" Ruthie asked in disbelief as her face paled and realization dawned on her features.

"Yes I am" Martin replied before stealing a glance at her. He then realized how upset she was and prayed she wouldn't make too big of a scene in the supermarket. Luckily Ruthie seemed to compose herself and said between clenched teeth "Please give me your keys, I'll meet you in the car"

"Okay" Martin said as he handed her the keys and watched her walk out of the store, her back stiff and head held high. The only clue anyone would have had that she was upset was the fact that she wiped a few stray tears from her face.

_The Car_

"What am I doing?" Ruthie questioned herself as she sat in the passenger side of Martin's SUV.

Martin Brewer had become even more bitter than usual and he didn't even believe in true love much less relationships. The best thing for her to do was to cut her losses and go back to NY where Caleb was waiting for her. He was no Martin but he did love and respect her.

Once Martin had placed all the groceries in the truck, they headed down to his new home. It was a simple two story place with a huge backyard.

Ruthie jumped out and said "I'm going to walk back home"

"Okay, did you want to do something later with Aaron and I?"

"No I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not? If we are trying to have some sort of relationship going Aaron is going to be a part of that"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ruthie replied angrily as Martin backed up a couple of steps as Ruthie continued her ranting "You just spent 25 minutes telling me that true love does not exist and you didn't believe in relationships. This is after I told you I came home because of you! Because I thought I wanted to be in a relationship with you! How can I do that when you won't even give me that chance? It's ridiculous and futile for me to try, so no I don't want to do anything with you and I'm sorry I took two weeks to find out what I always knew"

"and that would be?"

"That you are a rude, stubborn, obnoxious person who wouldn't know love if it bit him in the behind!"

"You think so huh?" Martin replied angrily as he stalked up towards her.

"No I don't think so, I know so" Ruthie replied before Martin grabbed her towards him and kissed her full on the lips as she tried to push him away before complying and returning his kiss, until she seemed to remember why they were arguing in the first place.

She pushed him and then when they had some distance from one another slapped him across his cheek and said "Don't you ever do that again" before angrily stalking off.

Ruthie angrily slammed the apartment garage as Annie, Lucy and Kevin anxiously looked at one another. A few minutes later, Martin walked in the kitchen to see them looking at him in concern and Kevin asked "So what did you do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is so short! thanks for all the reviews!

"You mean before I said true love doesn't exist or after I kissed her?"

"You kissed her?" Lucy asked happily as Kevin gave her a warning glance to focus on the issue.

"She just made me so angry and she wouldn't shut up so I just kissed her" Martin admitted before looking at Annie guiltily.

"When you think about about Ruthie, what is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Illicit"

"She is of age now" Kevin pointed out as Martin nodded and replied "I know, but sometimes she'll do something that reminds me of when she was younger and she just deserves someone better, someone who didn't screw up like I did, you know? She's just so pure and good and I'm a mess and the last thing I want to do is mess her up as well"

"Martin, she should have say in this as well. Ruthie is old enough to make her own decisions. She came home for you, the least you can do is take the time to see what can happen. You two are perfect for one another, you just have to let go"

"I guess" Martin said slowly before looking at them and asking "So I messed up big time. What do I do next?"

"Apologizing will get you back in the game and then being honest with yourself and with Ruthie" Annie suggested before asking "When Ruthie told you that she had came home for you, what did you think?"

"I was flattered and scared that she still wanted to date me. Look at her, she's gorgeous and she wants to be with me. I'm just waiting for her to see the light"

"So you decided to let the jerk out early so you wouldn't get hurt?" Lucy asked as Annie and Kevin looked at her in alarm.

"Yes I suppose I did" Martin sheepishly agreed.

"Well stop standing here and go apologize" Anni demanded as Martin laughed slightly and said "Okay, thanks"

_Garage apartment_

"Ruth? Are you here?" Martin asked as he stepped inside the living room to find Ruthie sitting at the table, glasses on and proofreading some article.

"Hey" he said quietly as she looked up at him and scowled.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you"

"I thought that was because I was being a jerk. I am here to apologize for being insensitive"

"and?"

"and what?"

"how about for kissing me without my permission?"

"you kissed me back"

"only because you wouldn't let go, I figured I might as well enjoy it"

"did you?" Martin asked smiling slightly.

"Did I what?" Ruthie asked blankly.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You know I did, Martin I love you, of course I enjoyed it. It just would have been nicer to have you enjoy it as well"

"What made you think that I didn't?"

"Because you were screaming at me"

"Well that's because you wouldn't shut-up... wait you love me?"

"How did you get your Masters? Yes you big oaf, I love you"

"I need to sit down" Martin said as he sat across from Ruthie and laid his head on his arms.

"Sorry if sharing my feelings are too much for you"

"It's not, it just came as a surprise"

"Well you know I always like to speak my mind"

"I know" groaned Martin before he looked at Ruthie and smiled.

"So should we start again?"

"Sure, as long as you keep the jerky Martin hidden away"

"I'll try my best" Martin promised smiling as he stood up and said "Why don't we pick up Aaron and go have dinner?"

"My choice?" Ruthie asked grinning.

"Sure"

"Okay, let's go"

Half an hour later, Aaron, Ruthie and Martin were sitting down at the pizza parlor waiting for the large pie.

Aaron was telling Ruthie about his day at school and Martin was watching how they interacted with one another. They sat around and talked and laughed for two hours before Martin realized how late it was.

"Well it's almost bedtime, so we should get going"

"Aw dad, do I have to?"

"yes, you do have school tomorrow morning"

"okay" Aaron sighed as he stood up and Martin smiled at Ruthie before offering his hand to her. The three walked out of the pizza parlor and into Martin's car as they made their way home.

"Did you want to have coffee at my place?" He asked Ruthie who yawned slightly before shaking her curly locks and replied "No, I think I'll just go on home. I'm tired"

"Okay" Martin replied quietly as they pulled up to the front of the Camden's home.

"Night Aaron, Martin" Ruthie said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car.

"Good night Ruthie, Will I see you at breakfast?" Aaron asked her, his eyes brightly shining.

"If I can wake up in time" Ruthie replied as Aaron grinned and said "My dad will wake you up, he's really good at that"

"Okay, then I'll see you at breakfast" Ruthie said as she smiled once more and walked towards the garage apartment.

"I really like her dad" Aaron said as they drove down the street to their house.

"So do I Aaron, so do I"


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Seventh Heaven or any characters, other than Caleb. Lyrics by Jessica Simpson. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

The past two weeks went by quickly as Ruthie spent most of her time with Martin and Aaron at their house.

When Aaron was in school and Martin was working, Ruthie would write a couple of articles and catch up on spending time with her family.

Most afternoons, all three of them would sit down to complete homework and then cook dinner together. All in all, Martin couldn't remember a time when he was happier, except for when he was living with the Camden's.

Aaron became the outgoing little boy that Martin had hoped he would always be and he knew that was because of Ruthie and her personality.

The last night of the second week, Martin looked over at Ruthie who was discussing a math problem with Aaron.

"Are you staying for dinner Ruth?"

"Yes, unless you are planning on kicking me out"

"We would never kick you out, we love you too much" Aaron interjected before looking at his dad and asking "Right dad?"

"That's right" Martin replied smiling as Ruthie blushed slightly and then said "Well then I am definitely staying for dinner"

Once dinner and dessert was done and Aaron was sleeping. Ruthie and Martin were sitting in the living room, watching the logs burn in the fireplace.

"So what's the verdict?" Martin asked a few moments later as he watched Ruth take a sip of her wine.

"About what?"

"About staying? About us? If there is an 'us'" he replied as Ruthie opened her mouth to respond and he cut her off saying "This has been the best two weeks I've had in a long time"

"Me too" Ruthie replied, smiling brightly as she said "That's why I'm staying"

"Staying as in another couple of weeks or forever?"

"Well, we'll see which one comes first"

"What about the paper?"

"I asked for a transfer here and they gave me a choice to do freelancing, which works out well. I would only have to go to the main office once or twice a month"

"That's great. Was everyone excited when you told them?"

"You are the first person I told. I figured since I'm staying for you and Aaron you should be the first to know"

"Thanks" Martin said before leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

"So remember that tune I was working on?"

"Is it complete now?" Martin asked teasingly. When Ruth had visited for the first time, two weeks ago she had spotted the piano and fell in love with it. Since then she would come over and play a few notes, never really committing to an actual song.

"So it is something for you"

"You wrote a song for me?" He asked in surprised. He knew she could play but he didn't know she was capable of song writing as well.

She smiled at him before standing up and sitting at the piano as he settled back into the couch to listen.

_I belong to me... _

It's not that I don't wanna share my life with you baby  
It's just that I'm the one I need to be true to baby  
And I won't give up me to be part of you  
It's not that I don't wanna have you in my life baby  
It's just you gotta know that it's got to be right baby  
Before I open up my heart to you

I don't need somebody to complete me  
I complete myself  
Nobody's got to belong to somebody else

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two  
And if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

I gotta let you know before I let you in, baby  
That who I am is not about who I am with, baby  
That don't mean I don't wanna be here with you  
I do

I don't need somebody to complete me  
I want you to know  
I'll give up my love but I'm not giving up my soul

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two  
And if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

Oh yea

Love don't mean changing who you are to be  
Who somebody wants you to be  
Nobody's got to belong to nobody

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two  
And if you gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

Once she finished playing, she looked over at Martin and smiled "So what did you think?"

"I didn't know you could sing like that"

"Well it's something I took up in Scotland, and it helped at the time. Then when I felt better, I just stopped"

"Helped with what?" Martin asked as Ruth looked at him before softly answering "Losing you"

As Martin was about to say something the door bell rang. Ruth laughed and said "That's probably Kevin wondering why I haven't come home yet" as Martin stood up to open the door.

There on the doorstep stood a young man, with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"How can I help you?" Martin asked the stranger as the guy smiled and said "I actually looking for Ruth"

Martin looked the guy up and down and asked "And who are you?"

"I'm Caleb, Ruthie's boyfriend"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Martin asked as Caleb laughed nervously before looking over at Ruth and saying "What gives?" You tell me you need two weeks and then I hear from your boss that you are moving back home"

"I wrote you a letter" Ruthie began as Caleb snorted and Martin looked at her, confusion and anger in his green eys.

"Caleb, how did you even know where to find me?"

"Your dad told me where you were"

"Well I need you to go back there and we will discuss this later"

"Later? Why not now?" Caleb asked as Martin interjected and said "the lady said she will speak to you later, night" and closed the door in Caleb's face.

When he turned to look at Ruth, she stepped forward and was about to say something when he stopped her "Your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly. We were dating but it wasn't exclusively and he wanted to be serious but I couldn't commit withput knowing if we had something..."

"You lied to me Ruth"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. I specifically said I didn't want to complete with any other guy"

"And you're not. Do you actually believe I could love Caleb as much as I love you?"

Martin sighed heavily before running his hand through his hair and replied "I don't know anymore"

"So?"

"So go home and send Caleb home"

"and then?"

"Then we should spend some time apart. I need to think and you need to be sure of what you want. I am not some perfect fantasy. I am human and I make mistakes and I have a son."

"I realize that Martin" Ruth replied as Martoin laughed bitterly before replying "just do this for me. Let's spend some time apart and really think about our priorities"

"If you think it's best" Ruthie finally said as Martin nodded gravely and replied "I do"

"So good bye" Ruthie said softly as she picked her jacket up and slipped it on.

"For now" Martin replied quitely before walked over and gently kissed her forehead.

By the time Ruthie had returned home, Caleb was pacing up and down.

"What were you thinking showing up like that?" she asked as he looked up at her and replied "What was I thinking? How could you decide to stay here? Martin Brewer is not the love of your life! You have fooled yourself into thinking that. He is just an unrequited crush. I am the love of your life. I am the one who has been there for you"

"Caleb, you need to calm down. You know Martin has always been the one"

"So that's it? Martin has finally woken up and he gets you?"

"No he doesn't get me, but we are going to try it out, at least I hope so after tonight"

"I'm sorry I came to see"

"I know. I'm just sorry I never told Martin about you"

"Why didn't you?" Caleb asked as Ruthie shrugged lightly and "I never thought it was important"

"Well that's nice to know" Caleb replied bitterly.

"So where does this leave us?"

"It doesn't leave us anywhere. We are over"

"Are you sure about that? Martin just asked for time. Do you really think he is going to risk getting hurt again? By you?"

"Caleb.."

"No Ruthie, think about it. He was pretty upset at you"

"I know and I don't want to talk about it anymore. Good night"

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and still Martin never called Ruthie. She saw Aaron at least four times a week and they were able to hang out with one another but other than politly saying 'Hello' and 'Goodbye' Martin never budged.

During their annual Thanksgiving meal, Martin called Annie to see if it would be okay for him to bring a guest. Annie said yes not expecting it to be anyone other than Sandy and her husband. However when martin and Aaron arrived their guest was definitely a female and most definitley was not Sandy. The woman walked in holding a store bought apple pie.

"Happy thanksgiving!" Aaron happily called out as he launched himself at Anniew, who enveloped him into a hug. Aaron then asked "Is Ruthie here yet?"

"Not yet, she went out to the grocery store. She should be back soon"

"Annie" Martin began "This is Amy Mitchell"

"Hello Mrs. Camden. martin speaks of you and your family often"

"Nice to meet you Amy" Annie replied smiling before looking at Marrtin questionly.

As Martin was about to open his mouth a voice was heard through the back door "I'm back and I am never going shopping on a holiday again"

"Ruthie" Aaron exclaimed as he ran to give her a hug. "Hey, how are you? Did you get to stay up late last night?"

"Yes I did"

At that moment Ruthie walked into the kitchen where Martin, Amy and Annie were. Ruthie looked slightly hurt before she quickly masked her expression and smiled at Amy saying "Hi, I'm Ruthie" as she shook Amy's hand.

"Hello Ruthie. My name is Amy Mitchell"

"Nice to meet you" Ruthie replied smiling stiffly before turning to Martin and saying a brief hello.

"Is there anything else you need Mom?"

"Just some help with setting the table"

"Okay I'll start" Ruthie quietly said as she went out into the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So Amy, how did you and Martin meet?"

"We met through Sandy. She had been trying to set us up for years, but Martin was so focused on Sandy and then he moved here and the timing was wrong, but here we are now"

"Yes here you are" Annie replied faintly as she watched as martin strode in the living room after Ruthie.

"Of course" Amy continued in a conspiratorial tone "The three dates we had were a disaster and we decided we would be better off as friends, plus I met my boyfriend, Mac. I believe you know him as well?"

"Yes we do"

"Martin is so crazy in love with Ruthie he can't think straight plus every other woman doesn't compare to her. He was just so hurt about the whole Caleb situation"

"Yes I know" Annie replied encouragingly as she realized that Amy was no longer a threat but an alley.

"We should finish the rest of the cooking" Annie suggested at last as they took an apron and slipped it on.

Dining room

"So how have you been?" Martin finally asked as he watched Ruthie place dishes and silverware at each setting.

"Okay"

"That's good" Martin replied before sighing impatiently before angrily demanding "Are you going to ask the question or should I bully it out of you?"

"And what question would that be?"

"Amy"

"Why should I ask about Amy? You two make a great couple"

"Thanks" Martin coolly replied as Ruthie sent him a withering glare and slammed the glasses down with brutal force.

"I don't want to talk about this now"

"Why not? Now seems like a great time"

"You think?"

"Ruthie, are you upset?" a voice asked as Martin and Ruthie turned to see Aaron staring uncertainly at them.

"Yes I am upset, but not at you. I'm upset at your father"

"okay" Aaron replied as he walked out.

"So you are upset at me because I bought Amy"

"No I'm upset because you haven't spoken to me in ages"

"I needed some time to think"

"About what?"

"About us, about the decision to date you, a lot of things.."

"And how did Amy fit into the picture?"

"She was there when I was lonely. I mean think about it from my point of view. You show up after all these years declaring you are in love with me and then you violate my trust by not telling me the truth. Which was all I asked from you. I wanted the truth, not the abbreviated Ruth Camden's version, just the truth. I wanted to make sure that I was the only one in the picture and you assured me that I was and then Caleb shows up, at my door"

"I'm sorry. I've apologized in a thousand different ways. What more do you want from me?"

"The truth" Martin replied quietly as he walked away from Ruth.

Once dessert was served and everyone was lounging around, Ruthie stood up and said "Thanks for dinner. I need to head home"

"Why don't you stay the night?"

"I can't. I have a deadline to finish"

"Okay" Annie replied reluctantly as she stood to gave her youngest daughter a hug.

Ruthie ruffled Aaron's hair as she hugged her dad, Kevin and Lucy and walked out the dining room without a backward glance at Martin.

Everyone held their breath when they realized that she had returned to the room. Ruthie smiled brightly and said "It was nice meeting you Amy. I hope to see you soon"

"Me too Ruthie" Amy replied smiling before Ruthie smiled once more and left.

"Well that was way awkward" Lucy commented as Eric and Kevin shot her a glance and nodded toward Aaron, who was happily finishing off his pie and ice cream.

"What? It was" Lucy continued as Amy chimed in "She really is interesting"

"You could say that" Martin dryly replied as Annie shot Amy a warning glance. It was common knowledge that anyone who ripped into Ruthie would receive Martin's wrath.

Amy continued on "I really don't see how you and Mac could be so worked up over such a spoiled, selfish, demanding, wannabe diva. I mean really she gives us single women a bad name"

Lucy and Annie gasped at the malicious tone in Amy's voice as Martin stood up and took Amy by the elbow leading her out of the dining room.

Everyone listened in horror as they heard Amy's voice, loud and demanding and Martin's voice, low and silky.

A few more words were exchanged and then the slam of the door. Martin walked back in the dining room looking chagrined and smiled slightly before saying "No one talks about Ruth without consequences, even if I am upset at her"

Annie and Lucy exchanged glances as Eric offered Martin another piece of pie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lyrics belong to Natasha Beddingfield and Luther Vandross_

A couple of days before Christmas Eve, Martin walked into the Camden's kitchen. Annie was sitting at the table watching Aaron finish his homework.

"Dad" Aaron greeted enthusiastically as he jumped up to hug him and continued saying "Ruthie invited me and my friends over for a sleep out tomorrow"

"My friends and I" Martin automatically corrected as Martin smiled at him, as Aaron bounced around and asked "Is it okay dad? Ruthie told me I needed permission before I asked my friends"

"That sounds fine" he replied as Aaron gave him a hug and went back to his homework.

"So how have you been?" Annie asked as she offered a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Good, I've been pretty busy, trying to sort out a few things"

"Really? That's good. Are you and Mac still not talking?"

"No we had a long discussion about everything and Mac realized Amy was wrong for him"

"Well I'm glad that you two are now talking. How is Ruthie doing?"

"Why would you ask me?"

"Well I haven't seen you around lately and I haven't seen Ruthie...so I just figured that maybe you two have seen each other?"

"I believe she is doing okay" Martin replied swiftly not bothering to make eye contact with Annie.

"Are you ready to go buddy?"

"No I'm staying for dinner"

"Is that okay?" Martin asked as he looked at Annie, who smiled at him and replied "Of course it is, since you are all dressed up"

Martin had the grace to blush and as he opened his mouth, Annie cut him off and said "When you are ready to introduce us to her bring her by"

As she glanced over at him, she could see a change in Martin. He seemed content, happy, and secure. His body language spoke volumes of happiness.

"I will" Martin finally promised as he leaned over to kiss her cheek and waved bye to Aaron.

"When exactly are we going to let everyone know about us?" he asked as he started the car. "as soon as we are sure that this is what we want"

"I am sure"

"A couple more days" Ruthie replied soothingly before leaning over and kissing Martin's cheek.

"Besides I have an early Christmas gift for you at the house" Ruthie continued as they drove past the Camden house.

_Flashback_

_A couple of days after the Thanksgiving fiasco, Ruth was in the supermarket trying to find something for dinner when she ran straight into a tall person._

"_Oops sorry. I'm always bumping into people" _

"_Ruth, how are you?"_

"_Good, how are you and Aaron doing?"_

"_Okay" Martin replied before looking down and taking a deep breath looked straight into Ruthie's eyes "Actually we're pretty miserable"_

"_Oh"_

"_and it's my fault"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I was so upset and hurt and...jealous. I didn't handle the situation very well and before I knew it, it was too late"_

"_Too late for what Martin?" Ruthie asked in an exasperated tone._

"_For us"_

"_Us?"_

"_Well I told you I needed time and then I took much time and..here we are now"_

"_Well I was just a little blind about it" Ruthie looked up at him in disbelief as she tried to blink back tears. Martin smiled tenderly as he wiped Ruthie's tears away and said "So would you like to join us for dinner?"_

_End of flashback_

Once they got to Martin's house, Martin opened the door for Ruthie and she stepped out of the car and smiled her thanks.

Once they got inside, Ruthie walked straight to the piano and motioned Martin to take a seat.

"So this is one that I wrote a few days after Caleb returned"

_I'm not the kind of girl you bring to mother _  
_I'm not the kind of girl you kiss in public  
My manners leave a lot to be desired  
At least in not a liar  
I'm not about the subtle innuendo  
More likely to throw rocks up at your window  
Won't walk on eggshells so you don't hear the crazy things I'm saying when you get near me  
I'd rather disappear than be faking it _

_Anyway, you like me yeah you know it  
You're so transparent  
How you stumble 'round those words so well  
You like me there i said it  
Don't need a dictionary helping me 'cause I can spell  
My foot was in my mouth the day I met you  
All my friends they said I'd never get you  
But they don't know it when they see it  
They need glasses to believe it  
They don't understand so be it...  
What can I say anyway  
_

_By the way you turn me on to your favorite band  
By the way you lift me up when I'm fading  
Breathe me in when I'm suffocating  
Don't say that it's just because you can  
Don't be stupid thinking I've misjudged you  
I know enough to now when someone trusts you  
Why fight it now it isn't gonna hurt you..._

Once she was finished she looked over at Martin and asked "So what did you think?"

"It was incredible. Are you sure you don't want to do this professionally?"

"Yes. I love writing and journalism is great"

"Well you are incredible, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I had some inkling" Ruthie replied coyly before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. When they pulled apart, Martin whispered "I have an early gift for you as well"

"Well don't keep me in suspense" Ruthie replied as Martin grinned and stood up walking over to the stereo system and pushing play on the CD player.

As the music began, Martin walked over to Ruthie and asked "May i have this dance?"

"Certainly" Ruthie replied as she took his hand and moved to lean her head on Martin's chest.

_I thought sometime alone  
was what we really needed  
you said this time would hurt more than it helps  
but I couldn't see that  
I thought it was the end  
of a beautiful story  
and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone (alone)  
and I tried to find  
out if this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart_

_  
I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoo-oo-oo-oo yeah_

_  
And then I met someone  
and thought she could replace you  
we got a long just fine  
we wasted time because she was not you  
we had a lot of fun  
though we knew we were faking  
love was not impressed with our connection they were all lies, all lies  
so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart_

_  
I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
who holds my heart  
I can't blame you if you turn away from me, like I've done you,  
I can only prove the things I say with time,  
please be mine,  
_

_I'd rather have bad times with (please be mine) you,  
than good times with someone else (I know)  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm (anytime),  
than safe and warm by myself (so sure baby)  
I'd rather have hard times together,  
than to have it easy apart_

_I'd rather have the one who holds my heart (my heart)  
I'd rather have bad times with you (surely),  
than good times with someone else (surely)  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm (oh yeah),  
than safe and warm by myself (all by myself)  
I'd rather have hard times together,  
than to have it easy apart (you know it)  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
I'd rather have the one who holds my heart  
whoooo...who holds my heart_

At the end of the song, Martin pulled apart slightly and knelt down on one knee and asked "Ruth Camden, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Ruthie gasped slightly before nodding her head and replied "yes I will marry you"

Martin stood up and slipped the diamond on her ring finger before bending over to kiss her on the lips.

When they pulled apart Martin said "I don't want to wait. I would like to get married as soon as possible. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I don't want to wait either. I'm sure my Mom and Lucy will be more than willing to help"

"Great. We should probably tell Aaron first"

"Yes especially since he has been so great about keeping our secret"

"He's going to be so ecstatic"

"You think so?" Ruthie worriedly asked as she frowned and bit the bottom of her lip.

It was one thing to be the 'cool' girlfriend, but it was something totally different to be the step mom, who would eventually ground you and have rules, etc.

"He loves you to death, trust me it is going to be fine"

"I hope so" Ruthie replied in a low tone before smiling brightly and saying "I have a lot of things to do before New Year's Eve"

"What do you mean?"

"Well don't you think that will be the best day?"

"Do you think we would be able to set everything up by then?"

"Yes, I believe so"

"So we tell Aaron tonight and tomorrow we tell your family?"

"Yes" Ruthie replied as she went into the kitchen humming to herself.

_In the Camden living room_

"Why are you so happy?" Eric asked his wife Annie, who was cheerfully shining the silverware for the meal tomorrow.

"I just have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be great"

"Well it should be. If Martin and Ruthie can stop from fighting with one another"

"I'm sure they have worked out all their differences by now" Annie replied as Eric snorted lightly.

"You think? All we need is for Martin to bring another woman over and it will be over"

"Haven't you noticed that he seems happier now, more content?"

"Yes but that's because he is dating someone"

"He admitted it to you?" Annie asked in astonishment as Eric had the grace to blush and admitted "Sort of"

"Oh" Annie replied as she thought about it.

"Plus" Eric continued "It is obviously serious since she is over there every night and Aaron seems to love her"

"So where does this leave Ruthie?" Annie murmured out loud to herself.

"Well you said yourself that she has been distant and she was in New York two weeks ago. Perhaps she and Caleb have made up" Eric frowned nervously as he watched his wife. He was never good at keeping secrets, especially important ones like the one he was hiding from his wife.

"Maybe but I was so hoping that Martin would see the light"

"What light?"

"The light that he and Ruthie are made for one another. It is right there, why are men so stubborn?" As Eric opened his mouth to respond Annie glared at him and said "Don't even think of answering that question" and walked out.

_Brewer Household_

Later that night as Aaron, Ruthie and Martin were eating dinner, Martin cleared his throat and said "Aaron we have some news for you"

"Is it good news?" Aaron asked as he looked over at his dad.

"We think so" Ruthie replied smiling slightly as Aaron looked at them both and said "We're having a baby?"

"No" Ruthie and Martin both exclaimed loudly and Martin choked slightly on his glass of ice water.

"Oh" Aaron replied unhappily and picked his fork up again and then asked "What is it?"

"Ruthie and I are getting married"

"Really? So Ruthie is going to live with us forever?"

"Yes" Martin replied smiling as Aaron stood up and hugged Ruthie before launching himself into his dad's arms and whispering "Thanks dad"

Early the next morning, which was Christmas Eve, Martin and Aaron took their presents and walked into the Camden's kitchen where Annie was making a batch of pancakes and Eric was making the coffee.

Lucy and Kevin were gathering the gifts around the tree and Savannah, Sam and David were in the living room playing a game.

"Good Morning" Martin said as he kissed Lucy and Annie on the cheek. "Merry Christmas" Aaron piped up as he gave everyone a hug and ran into the living room.

"So Martin, where is she?" Annie asked excitedly looking behind Martin, who in turn smiled at her confusedly before asking "Where is who?"

"Don't be coy! Where is the girl you have been secretly dating? We know you have been seeing someone so where is she? I mean we will get to meet her today right?"

"Well actually" Martin began as Ruthie opened the back door and walked in. Her curly, shiny locks were windblown as she took her jacket off, revealing a white cashmere sweater and fitted jeans.

Lucy watched with interest as Martin's jaw dropped and her baby sister flash him a wicked grin before stepping forward to kiss their mom on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Luce" Ruthie finally said as she gave her older sister a hug and moved to brush a lock of hair with her left hand.

"OH MY GOSH!! When did this happen?" Annie exclaimed as she grabbed Ruthie's hand and dangled it in front of Lucy.

Right away they started jumping up and down excitedly as Ruthie pulled her hand away and replied "What are you guys talking about?"

"Is it Caleb? Did you two finally patch things up?" Annie asked as Martin growled in dissatisfaction and Kevin turned to look at him. Why would Martin be so upset about the question? Unless Ruthie and he...

Ruthie moved away from Annie and Lucy and grabbed Martin's hand. They smiled at one another before facing their astonished and bewildered family.

"I am engaged" Ruthie began softly as she squeezed Martin's hand gently and Martin cleared his throat and finished "We are engaged"

"A double wedding! How great is this!" Annie exclaimed happily as Eric, Lucy and Kevin looked at Annie in disbelief. Were they both engaged to other people?

Ruthie and Martin looked at each other, puzzlement etched on their faces before Martin replied "No we are engaged to one another"

"What! Congratulations!!!" Annie screamed as she walked over to give them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Eric smiled as well as he stepped forward to offer his congratulations. "So when is the big day?"

"We were actually thinking of New Year's Eve" Ruthie replied beaming as she looked at her father expectantly.

"That's in eight days"

"I know but we want a small wedding and it shouldn't be too hard if we all help right?"

"I suppose you are right" Eric replied smiling at his youngest daughter. "So now that everyone knows, can we eat breakfast? I'm starving" Ruthie admitted as everyone laughed and they piled into the dining room.

Once everyone had settled down and started eating breakfast Eric excused himself and went to his office. He couldn't believe it, she was getting married and to the one man that was the best possible choice for her.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked her husband as he turned to look at her and smiled.

"I am. I just can't believe Ruthie is engaged"

"Well we still have David and Sam" Annie reminded him as Eric smiled and replied "Yes, but that's different. They are boys and it's a different feeling for a father when his son is getting married"

"Well aren't you happy that she's marrying Martin?"

"Yes I am. I was happy when he came and asked for permission"

"He asked you for permission? So you knew they were dating?" Annie asked her voice getting louder by the second.

Outside at the dining table everyone heard Annie's shrill voice as she demanded to know how long Eric knew.

"Uh oh" Martin said as Lucy, Kevin and Ruthie looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked as Martin looked over at Ruthie before replying "I asked Eric's permission to marry Ruth and made him promise not to tell anyone that we were dating"

"What!" Ruthie exclaimed as Lucy asked "How long were you two dating?"

"Since the day after Thanksgiving" Ruthie sheepishly admitted as Lucy yelled "And you didn't tell Me?"

"Okay, let's try to calm down and enjoy Christmas Eve" Kevin, always the voice of reason, suggested as Lucy smiled at Ruthie and said "Sorry I overreacted"

"That's okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"Well you can make it up to me by making me your Matron of honor" Lucy replied as Kevin said "Luce" and Ruthie laughed loudly before saying "You got it"

Finis


End file.
